Secret
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Día de campo y un par de enamorados que tienen que ocultar su amor. RxM, BxS, TxT, SxB.


**Secret **

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**One-Shot **

**Género:** Romance

**Relación:** Heterosexual

**Pareja:** xxx/xxx (pareja secreta)

**Parejas Secundarias:** MusaxRiven, StellaxBrandon, TechnaxTimmy y BloomxSky

**-o-o-o- **

**_"Este amor oculto debe estar y mi personalidad va a cambiar" _**

****

****

**-o-o-o- **

— ¡día de campo!... ¡al fin! – unas aves volaron lejos ante el grito pronunciado de una chica que había dado un feliz salto hacia su amado novio – llegó un momento en que pensé que no llegaría este día – la rubia enlazó sus brazos al cuello de Brandon

— tranquila, Stella – Timmy se adelantó, mirando a la rubia con sincera amistad

— no pierdas tu tiempo – Techna se cruzó los brazos y suspiró resignada totalmente – hemos intentado tranquilizarla pero no se ha podido –

—cierto – la peliazul se cubrió los oídos, dirigiendo una mirada a su novio Riven – desde la mañana ha sido imposible callarla –

— ¿Cómo callar con esta idea tan estupenda? – Stella había soltado a su chico y se colocaba al centro de el grupo abriendo los brazos y señalando el bosque - ¡un día de los enamorados!… la idea de Bloom fue bastante buena,… ¿eh? –

La aludida era abrazada cariñosamente por Sky y solo se dedicó a lanzar una tímida sonrisa.

— no fue nada – acomodó sus cabellos naranjas y avanzó unos pasos

— si, claro; pero que chica tan modesta –

— bien – intervino Techna, antes de que su amiga se emocionara mas y mas - ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos el día de campo de San Valentín? –

— ¡SI! – fue la única respuesta unísona y todos comenzaron a dispersarse.

— los chicos y yo iremos a desempacar,… ¿verdad muchachos? – ante la proposición de Sky nadie puso objeción….

— que tontería –

… a excepción de Riven

— OH, vamos, Riven – dijeron el resto de los chicos encaminándose a una de las naves de Fontana Roja

— olvídenlo – Riven se cruzó de brazos y se giró, frunciendo el ceño – yo no quería venir a esta ridiculez –

Los chicos no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron entre sí. En cambio, una mirada de Techna dirigida a Musa fue todo lo que se necesitó para dar a entender todo.

— eh… - la peliazul fue hasta su novio, tocando un hombro – Riven –

— he dicho no y no me convencerás – replicó el chico sin girar. Musa no perdía la paciencia, ya conocía muy bien el carácter de su novio

— oh, vamos, Riven – trataba de buscar la mirada violeta de el chico, sabía que solo así se convencería – se lindo, es un día especial – al fin, dio con los ojos y abrazó al chico - ¿si? –

— hmf – Riven solo cerró los ojos, creyéndose algo molesto, pero al sentir una cálida mirada sobre si supo que no tenía opción – estúpidos días de campo y festividades terrícolas – gruñó, mirando a Bloom quien solo parpadeó y siguió en su investigación al bosque

— gracias, Riven – Musa soltó a su novio y este fue con sus amigos a terminar de bajar todo.

— ¡hey, Bloom! – Stella designaba donde iba a colocarse todo mientras Tecna desempacaba todo lo que podía - ¡si encuentras alguna deliciosa fruta no dudes en traerla! –

— ¡de acuerdo! – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el hada de el sol y la luna.

— vaya – las tres amigas se acercaron, mirando por donde se había marchado la pelirroja – ha estado extraña desde hace días y ya me preocupa –

— me parece increíble que lo notarás, Stella – una mirada de reproche de la rubia dirigida a Musa y fue suficiente para hablar al punto de origen – pero es verdad, Bloom se ha comportado… no sé… ¿Cómo decirlo? –

— tampoco es algo que debería preocuparnos – Tecna movió la cabeza negativamente – tal vez sea que solo quiere ver a sus padres, recuerden que mencionó querer ir a la tierra –

— es verdad – suspiró Stella con cierta melancolía.

— ya terminamos – al escuchar a Brandon, la rubia volvió a sonreír

— vamos a terminar también nosotras o no podremos disfrutar el día – todas acordaron con Musa, dándole espacio a Bloom.

Después de que Bloom les mencionara acerca de el día de San Valentín, las amigas acordaron en que podrían festejarlo con sus respectivas parejas y un día así no haría nada mal en medio de tanta escuela, exámenes y tareas muy complicadas. Aunque, claro en ocasiones sucedían extraños momentos en que Bloom parecía ausente o desaparecía por cortos intervalos y todas se preocuparon, la chica solo había dicho que era algo de lo cual algún día les hablaría.

Antes de salir con los chicos, Flora les advirtió a sus amigas que mejor dejaran a Bloom así, después de todo, no era nada malo según Mirto, pues la antigua hechicera parecía ser la única poseedora de ese secreto que Bloom celosamente guardaba.

Al recordar la advertencia, las amigas decidieron fingir que nada pasaba y le dieron su espacio a su amiga para mejor disfrutar y relajarse

**-o- **

— Sky, .. ¿Qué sucede? – Brandon se acercaba a tomar una lata de refresco cuando vió como su amigo se encontraba algo melancólico

— creo que Bloom no se está divirtiendo mucho – el príncipe miró a su novia quien reía acerca de un comentario de Timmy

— ¿en serio? – el castaño elevó una ceja – pues yo la veo muy feliz –

— … - Sky solo lanzó un suspiro de tristeza

— ya, confiesa que sucede –

— bien… - el rubio se dio por vencido. Bloom se separaba de el grupo otra vez para internarse en el bosque – creo que nuestra relación… se está acabando –

— Sky…

— te digo en serio, a veces la noto ausente o que solo está conmigo porque si – al fin, Sky sacaba todo lo que pensaba y había querido decir desde hacia días – y en otras tan feliz sin ninguna razón, o triste sin… -

— jajajajajajaja –

Ante la risa, el rubio solo frunció el ceño

— no le veo lo gracioso,… ¿sabes? –

— jajaja – Brandon aun no creía en la ingenuidad de su amigo, así que solo se calmó – tranquilo, Bloom solo está pasando… por momentos de chica –

—por… ¿qué? –

Ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo, el castaño solo abrazó a su amigo por los hombros – te lo explicaré todo, tú déjaselo a tu amigo… -

— ¡Brandon! – Stella corría a su novio, agitando un brazo - ¡ven a ver lo que encontré! –

— ¡claro! – soltó a su amigo, devolviendo el saludo – eeh.. te diré en otra ocasión –

— claro – el rubio asintió a su amigo quien solo fue hacia su novia y ambos se alejaron de miradas indiscretas – tal vez si encuentro un lugar especial a Bloom le guste – se convenció a si mismo, dejando a el resto de las parejas en sus actividades amorosas.

Después de comer, ya todos se habían dispersado para hacer diligencias… íntimas. Si se daba prisa, antes de que volviera podría conseguir un beso de su amada.

**-o- **

— llegaste – la chica se levantó y giró el rostro. Unos labios se posaron fugazmente en los suyos.

— si – el recién llegado, se sentó y tomo la mano de la chica para que lo hiciera junto a él - tardé un poco porque… -

— no importa – la chica levanta la mano y coloca los dedos con suavidad sobre los labios de él, sintiendo el extraño hormigueo en su piel – sabes que siempre te esperaré –

— …. – solo la abraza, acercándola a su cuerpo y mirando un lago

— ¿sucede algo?... –

— te quiero – dijo con simpleza el chico, resuelto, mirando las tranquilas aguas – he aprendido a quererte desde que te conocí –

— oh… – antes o con cualquier otro chico se hubiera apenado, pero con él era distinto… él la quería

— ya sé lo que piensas –

— ¿estás enojado? – estaba preocupada, no le gustaba verlo así,… ¡era tan difícil que él abriera su corazón!

— contigo jamás –aseguró, contemplando los bellos ojos y dedicándole una tierna mirada, recibiendo unas caricias en sus cabellos, los mas delicados brazos devolviendo su abrazo posesivo – pero… te quiero, te quiero solo para mí –

— yo me muero porque solo estemos tu y yo juntos - susurró con tristeza, el solo recordar que su amor tenía que ser así…

— ¿entonces…? – estaba ansioso, desesperado, no era en su naturaleza la paciencia

— ya… sabes… -

— si, ya lo sé… -

**— - — - Silencio - — - — **

— bésame – suplicó la dulce voz de ella, acercando su rostro

— mi princesa – se inclinó, rozando los labios de miel, para después posesionarse de ellos y siendo correspondido, entrelazados en ese fuerte abrazo amoroso – mía – declaró en cuanto se separaron, con esa resolución tan propia de él

— tuya – dijo ella con una mirada, ofreciendo su mano y sintiendo los labios de él

Se sonrieron y volvieron a mirar los colores y forma reflejados con majestuosidad y belleza en las cristalinas aguas.

— debemos irnos – él se levantó, ayudando a su hermosa novia a levantarse – el resto nos estarán buscando –

— tienes razón – caminaron un poco, tomados de la mano, poco a poco se distinguía el campamento que habían levantado y fue entonces que ella se detuvo – espera –

— ¿qué sucede? – él se acercó prudentemente

— te quiero – ella sonrió solo para él y obtuvo una mirada con aparente indiferencia, aunque sabía que él estaba feliz.

**-o- **

— aah, llegaste – Timmy se acercó, acomodando sus gafas – vamos, Riven, dentro de un rato tenemos que irnos –

— ¿Por qué no ahorita? – el chico de ojos amatista frunció el ceño según su costumbre – ya es la hora –

— si, pero Sky quiere mostrarle algo a Bloom antes de irnos –

— y hablando de la reina – Stella se acercó. Bloom llegaba de el bosque - ¿Dónde andabas, mujer? … ¡te perdiste de todo el día de campo! –

— solo paseaba – se excusó acomodando su cabello y acercándose a sus amigas

— como sea, ven – Musa le tomó la mano, indicándole a un rubio que miraba a Bloom con ensoñación – tu príncipe te espera –

— tiene una sorpresa para ti – Stella guiñó un ojo y Bloom solo sonrió. Caminó hacia Sky quien le esperaba con la mano tendida, llevándola a una de las entradas de el bosque.

Un chico apretó los puños pero nadie lo notó.

— ¡Riven! – Musa, feliz por ver a su chico, corrió a abrazarlo – te perdiste la caída de Brandon - rió.

El susodicho estaba con sus ropas cambiadas.

— es un tonto – musitó, mirando como la pareja se alejaba. Como SU chica se iba. Una furtiva mirada de esa chica le dijo más que mil palabras y se calmó un poco.

**'Solo tuya' **

Su relación debía seguir siendo un secreto, así que mas tranquilo con esa expresiva mirada de ojos azules, fue dirigido por Musa a la nave para hablar. Mientras, cerca de la mejor y mas recóndita vista de el lago, en una roca, dos nombres entrelazados en un corazón de amor se habían quedado grabados para la posteridad como prueba de su secreto.

**_Bloom y Riven. Amor por siempre. _**

**-o-o-o- **

**Fin **

Bien, mi primer fic de WINX Club y el último, espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos, malos o peores y adiós n-n


End file.
